Brisées
by Danymeriqui
Summary: Serie de drabbles no relacionados entre sí como respuesta a la Tabla Harry Potter en una comunidad de LJ. Retos a la Carta.
1. Clasificados según su utilidad

_Hola, todo el mundo . Bueno, éste es el primer drabble que escribo como respuesta a la Tabla Harry Potter de Retos a la Carta. El fic será una serie de drabbles, viñetas o one shots que no estarán relacionados entre sí. Brisées significa trazos, huellas, creo que queda bien y me gusta. Hay un fic de Sortilegios weasley que se llama "Trazos", nunca quise que se llamara así, pero busqué diferentes alternativas y sólo encontré una que me llamara la atención, así que Lore, siento mucho si esto te molesta :S, si lo hace, dímelo. Y bueno, los dejo con el primero ._

* * *

**7. El Caldero Chorreante.**

Clasificados según su utilidad.

Siempre era así, siempre. Cada día, de cada semana, todos los años, sin falta. Las brujas y magos, de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, que si un cerveza de mantequilla, que si un whiskey de fuego, que si la habitación mas alta, que si una de número par, que "l_a número trece no, por favor, necesito suerte hoy_". Y el tenía que hacerlo todo, por supuesto. El era el tabernero y era su obligación, no importaba que la edad que tuviera o que la espalda le estuviera matando; al igual que el éxito del pub, tenía que resistir y estar al máximo del servicio.

– Tom, lo de siempre, ésta vez sin las escamas, mi estómago ya no es el mismo que antes.

– Por supuesto, señor – y su respuesta la misma, "_porque no hay nadie más que quiera y pueda atender El Caldero Chorreante como usted, Tom_", le decía el ministro, las raras veces que se presentaba ahí y el se atrevía a preguntar por algún ayudante o reemplazo. Y el no replicaba.

_Por supuesto, señor, por supuesto_. Y seguía con su trabajo, tan impecable como siempre. Muchos magos se daban cuenta de lo duro que era para Tom y de vez en cuando le ofrecían ayuda, sin embargo, cuando Tom aceptaba siempre había un pero en el trabajo realizado, nunca quedaba conforme, porque si no lo hacía el, nadie sabría como hacerlo a la perfección.

Nadie igualaba a Tom. Por eso el sólo lo hacía.

La barra limpia, sin residuos de alimentos, las mesas en orden, acomodadas según su tamaño, las sillas arriba de las mesas, el piso lo más limpio posible, considerando el material; los vasos, las copas, tarros, cubiertos, platos y tazas en la despensa. Por tamaños y clasificados según su utilidad. Los goznes de la puerta engrasados, nadie merodeando, todos en sus habitaciones. Tom revisó por última vez que todo estuviera en orden y fue a acomodarse en su cama, la habitación cerca de las escaleras, al alcance de todo.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, ser el tabernero del pub mas conocido en el Londres mágico, no es una carga, sino un gusto propio que realiza día a día, sin importar las condiciones de su cuerpo, por que El Caldero Chorreante le da energía.

* * *

_A mi pareció que lo ultimo rimó xD. Pero bueno, se aceptan sugerencias sobre a que me debo dedicar para dejar esto, tomatazos o algo._

_Gracias por leer_

_Dany_

_P.D.: Los reviews adelgazan ;)_


	2. Muérdago recién cortado

_¡Hola! . Ya llego con mi segundo drabble para la tabla :) y cómo no sé que más decir xD, lean x)_.

**15. Nargles**

_Muérdago recién cortado_

La luna está por esconderse, tiene un naranja brillante que contrasta con un tenue azul propio de la madrugada, al otro lado, el cielo se divide en varias tonalidades, apenas se distingue el límite entre la tierra y la atmósfera. Los colores de la bóveda celeste van desde el amarillo oscuro al violeta y azul marino, aún hay estrellas y entre tanto color se vislumbra la cima de algunas montañas y en la base de éstas, sólo neblina, creando la ilusión de que flotan.

Justo en medio del panorama, la superficie de un lago enorme pierde su calma para dar paso a una leve oleada que provoca un tentáculo; unos ojos azules siguen el movimiento hasta que finaliza y regresan a contemplar las estrellas, mientras su dueña pasea y espera. Camina y sus pies pisando el suelo no producen más que un pequeño sonido, señal de que éstos no están cubiertos por los zapatos habituales. El agua choca contra pequeñas piedras y además de ese familiar susurro, lo único que se escucha es un tarareo desacorde que la chica descalza produce.

Se ha detenido, el rubio cabello roza el suelo cuando se agacha y una mano toca la superficie llena de pequeñas piedras; sus rodillas se le encajan en los hombros y a ella no le importa; sacude el piso, liberándolo de las rocas, hay algo: una pequeña planta, una drupa blanca adorna el verde de ésta, parece que ha caído y sido abandonada recientemente, busca alrededor, sin parar de tararear, cambia el tono, cómo si estuviera llamando a alguien o algo.

En ésa época del año los muérdagos se infestan más, al contrario de lo que la gente cree, y Luna lo sabe. El invierno siempre ha sido cuando hay menos nargles en la planta, pues los magos e incluso los muggles cortan mucho y prefieren mudarse temporalmente a la raíz o cerca de su nido habitual. Ella siempre ha querido, sino capturar uno, al menos sostenerlo en sus manos por un momento.

Todas las noches baja con cuidado, pasa por los mismos pasillos, se esconde en los mismos lugares, nunca la atrapan, nunca la ven, nunca la oyen; sale y camina alrededor del lago, buscando restos de los nargles, alguna pista de que está por encontrarlos, la mayoría de las veces encuentra una rama de muérdago recién cortado o seco. Algunas otras no tiene esa suerte. De vez en cuando ve caer algo y reconoce una pequeña drupa.

Sólo una vez en su vida ha tenido a uno enfrente, pero lo único que recuerda es que su madre, que lo sostenía, le había dicho que tenía que creer y lo vería, sus dedos índice y pulgar separados por dos centímetros y una enorme sonrisa. Después de eso, nada.

El nargle siempre ha sido su criatura favorita, aunque realmente no sabe por que, intuye que lo más probable es porque era la de su madre, pero realmente le fascina.

Miró su reloj, era la una, ya era hora de irse. Observó el muérdago por última vez y volvió caminando hacia el castillo, no sin antes arrojar el último trozo de pan que le quedaba, al Calamar Gigante. _Hoy tuvo mucha hambre_, pensó la Ravenclaw, _se comió mi panque también_, hizo un puchero, _mañana traeré más_.

Ella no se rendirá, le gustan los retos, sobretodo si tienen que ver con criaturas mágicas, de las que todo el mundo pone en duda su existencia y las que son sus favoritas.

* * *

_Creo…que estoy mejorando un poquitín…__por lo menos no me costó tanto trabajo como siempre xD._

_¿Merezco un review? Vale, toda historia necesita de un review para vivir sanamente xD. (Además de que adelgazan sube y baja las cejas repetidamente), ¿no? :P_

_Muchas gracias por leer, besos,_

_Dany_


	3. Sabor metálico

_Si, lo sé. Tardé mucho. Pero bueno, hoy, que tuve un momentito de inspiración, esto fue lo que salió. Acabado de hacer y pasado por los ojos detectores de errores (léase, beta –¡gracias!–), aquí se los traigo ._

* * *

**13. Sangre sucia.**

_Sabor metálico._

Observa la copa.

Examina la postura de su mano alrededor del frío metal, mira el borde casi filoso y sonríe. Con perversión, con burla, con placer, con arrogancia…con soltura. Sonríe. Y la mira a los ojos, le observa y un fuego crece en el interior de sus pupilas, es tan intenso que se transmite con facilidad y lo siente en su cara, estómago y pecho.

Ella no sonríe, no porque no quiera, quiere, pero la situación la atemoriza, tiene la garganta seca, pasa saliva y se moja los labios. Los ojos de él brillan cuando ven ese gesto, aunque ella no está segura de si se han movido en algún momento; entonces el lleva la copa a sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento, no inclina la copa, no abre la boca, no hace otra cosa más que observarla, midiendo su reacción. Y sonriendo, siempre sonriendo. Están en lados opuestos, cada uno en un sillón, una mesa de centro se interpone entre ellos, aunque no lo parezca.

Hermione succiona, el dedo que tiene en la boca desde que la navaja le cortó se resiste y unas cuantas gotas de sangre se acumulan en su lengua. Es entonces cuando él baja la mirada y sigue cada movimiento de su boca, entreabre los labios y pasa su lengua, muy suavemente, por su labio superior hasta sus dientes, entrecierra los ojos y bebe.

Sabor metálico. Agrio y metálico. No se sorprende, la sangre sabe así. Está seguro de que la sangre pura sabe así, pero está mucho más seguro que la combinación le da el sabor. Sabor a _sangre sucia_. Sangre pura con sangre sucia, ambas mezcladas, unidas, juntas, una.

* * *

_Lo sé, algo raro. Pero es un Dramione, por si mi forma chusca de escribir los confunde xD. El que esté libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra xD. Ya, hablando en serio, ¿reviews? ¿si? ¿no?_

_Gracias por leer ._


	4. La causa de su existencia

_Holaaa :] Hace poco que me entró el gusanito de volver a escribir, y me acordé de retos a la carta. Y dije, ¿por que no? Además, me creí casi en deuda por no haber publicado ni completado la tabla desde hace mucho. Y bueno, pues esto fue lo que salió :]_

_**

* * *

**_

_**21. Patronus.**_

La causa de su existencia.

A primera vista, no se podría distinguir entre una cosa y otra, pero si se inclinaba la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y se prestaba la atención suficiente, se alcanzaría a observar como un arbusto temblaba de una forma en la que el viento no podría moverlo, pero imperceptiblemente, al contraste con la negra noche.

Se podría decir que estaba escondiéndose, aunque en realidad tenía la absoluta certeza de que no podría hacerlo a menos que estuviera muerto. Sin embargo, cansado como estaba, con arañazos por todo el cuerpo y alguna magulladura en el costado (sospechaba que con algunas costillas rotas), esperaba a su encuentro.

Por que, a decir verdad, tenía felices recuerdos, si. Bastantes.

Bastaba con recordar aquellos días en los que aún cursaba Hogwarts con sus tres inseparables amigos a los que les aguardaba un lúgubre destino, pero que en ese entonces sólo eran muchachos adolecentes e inmaduros, a los que les hacía gracia meterse con Snape o con algún otro Slytherin, pero desde luego, Snape era su favorito.

Y luego estaba Tonks. Por supuesto, Tonks, ¿cómo no recordarla? Con esa hermosa cara en forma de corazón que podía manipular a su antojo, justo igual que su pelo, aunque prefería el rosa chicle, tan singular, ella. Besos, caricias, risas enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común, escapadas en medio de la noche, ingeniosos comentarios. Entre tanto recuerdo, no se había dado cuenta de que el dementor que se había colado entre los demás para perseguirle se acercaba, nublando la demás retahíla de felicidad con otros recuerdos y sentimientos más oscuros.

Y mientras luchaba para interponer sus más felices recuerdos a aquellos desoladores, apuntó su varita hacia la criatura, y en el momento en el que creía no poder, que sucumbiría, que fallaría… su rostro _el de ella_ se interpuso en su mente de nuevo y le dio las fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

_¡Expecto patronum!_

Y en el silencio, una gran voluta blanca se abalanzó contra el dementor, haciéndolo retroceder; y si Remus hubiera estado seguro de que los dementors tropiezan, diría que eso fue lo que éste hizo para después huir, aunque no era un patronus perfecto, era lo suficientemente fuerte para debilitarlo.

Cuando la luz se apagó y la oscuridad volvió a rodearlo, Remus sonreía, por que una vez más ella, era la causa de su existencia.

* * *

Muchas **gracias** por leer ^^.


End file.
